TeeVeePedia Memorial Wiki:Green lantern40
I've noticed that the original editors of TeeVeePedia have noticed the Memorial Wiki exists. If you were an editor in those days, or one of the Powers That Be that created the site, this message is for you: Um... hi. Like, how's it going? Long time, no see, I guess... Um... you remember me? Green_lantern60? Made a bunch of edits starting around April of '06? Anyway, I started up this website in like 2010 or so to hopefully bring TeeVeePedia back to life. Please try not to sue. I've culled many of the original articles from the Internet Archive, but it only gives me so much help. For example, you'll notice a lot of the images aren't around, because the archive didn't bother to save them, the inconsiderate bastard. The only ones it saved were from the main page and like maybe one or two others from scattered articles around the site. Some I've been able to come up with from memory; others happen to be just lookalikes I've found around the web. Plus a lot of the articles that had been created for TeeVeePedia weren't saved by the Internet Archive, meaning that for now quite a few links on here are redlinked when they shouldn't be, and for the time being they'll stay that way. And that's where you guys come in. If you guys were to come back and help make this place what the original TeeVeePedia was, we could start a new age of this once-great site (yes, I'm resorting to cliches, bear with me). I know it's been almost a full decade since it first appeared, but if you happen to have anything that has otherwise been lost to internet history, it would be definitely greatly appreciated. Any images you can come up with, any articles you can remember or wrote originally, anything would help a huge amount toward this cause. If you could create an account on here, all the better. You could even use your old usernames if you want. Also, if you guys have any interest of seeing TeeVeePedia reclaim its former glory by adding new stuff, that would be so much better. I've done my best to update a lot of articles to the present day, but I only know how to do so much. I mean, come on, 24 is still stuck in season seven or something. I don't possess the genius needed to give the article an update that's as funny and well-written as the original. Also, if you guys want to help create some totally new articles, that would be amazing. We could finally bring TeeVeePedia out of 2006 or so and into the present day, and many of today's facets of society and pop culture can finally get the TeeVee.org skewering they so richly deserve. If any of you could do that, that would be greatly appreciated. TeeVeePedia was a great site, and I'm glad to be doing my part to help bring it back to life. I'd love for some of the alumni to come back and do the same. Any questions, feel free to message me on my talk page. TL;DR Hey, TeeVeePedia's back! Oh wow, there's a lot of stuff missing. Hey, maybe any original editors of TeeVeePedia that see this can come back and re-add some stuff, and maybe even add some new stuff! Wouldn't that be cool? Green lantern40 (talk)